Circus Baby and the Dark Revival's Book Teasers
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Circus Baby will Return
1. February 10th, 1931, by Michael Afton.

"It's been said that dreaming can make it so! And my friends, it has! 1931 is going to be an amazing year at Afton's Animation Studios. We're growing! Knockin' out a few walls! Puttin' in a few desks! And collecting the finest talent money can buy! Nothin' is too good for my studio family. So what can you expect in the coming months? Well I can't say much. Just too many secrets being cooked up in the kitchen. But what I can say is that big things are coming. Massive things! You just watch... At Afton's Animation Studios...We're going to bring dreams...to life."


	2. March 5th, 1933, by Wally Franks

So here we are! Another big day at Michael Afton Studios! Lot more people running around here these days. But for me, it's the same old dirty floors they've always been! Just more feet messing them up now! The only feet I don't mind tromping around here are Miss Mia Rabbit's. She's good to me! I'll make sure I empty her garbage every day just to see how she's doing.

Speaking of which, I heard her talking with Julien Connor the other day. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was magic there. But who am I to judge? I think they saw me looking though ... ... So I just tipped my hat and said: "See you later!" ... "I'm outta here!""


	3. November 12th, 1943, by Julien Connor

"So we're looking at quite the job here! Walls come out, pipes go in... dang walls go back in again! It's like banging your head on a rock over and over and over. The first time, it hurts to heck. The hundredth time, well... you just don't think much about it. That's what it's like working for Mr. Micheal Afton. At first you feel that bad pain in your gut that you're doing something very wrong. But after a time, when the dust settles, and Michael had played his cards, you just learn to go with it. Bit of your soul dies with each pipe you put in."


	4. August 2nd, 1932, by Marie Campbell

"The work of a voice actress can be a tough one, mama. You never know what you're going to be voicing next. When you act in a proper theater ... you get to play romantic leads, maybe a queen ... some kind of villain. But ... when you work for Michael Afton...you never know! I think that's why I love it so much! Every day is a surprise! Though... I do feel like I've been stuck with some low parts lately ... nothing really I can write home about. William, our... our music director ... was also telling me they're working on a new character upstairs. Might require a female touch. I've got a good feeling something great is going to happen ..."


	5. May 19th, 1940, by Melissa Francein

"A grand idea is one that requires care and attention. A well calculated understanding between creation... and creator. I was told that Mister Afton hired me to build his park for this very reason. He trusted my eye to craft and design something wondrous... and exciting. So why do my notes keep coming back dripping with his critical red pen? Changes! Corrections! Questions that a child wouldn't ask! Mister Afton may consider himself a dreamer... but in the end, he's the man who can see the island... but could never build the boat himself."


	6. June 16th, 1935, by William Afton

"Every time I turn around there's more work to do. Four cartoons almost complete and all of them need a tune by tomorrow. Typical my son is planning. I'm working so much I'm starting to see Circus Baby in my sleep. That smile... she's always watching me. Few more months of this, I wouldn't be surprised if that grinning clown drove me completely insane. That smile... something's just wrong with that smile. Can't put my finger on it. Shake it off, William. Best get back to your songs. Someone has to keep the little devil happy..."


	7. June 24th, 1929, by Amaris Valkyrie

"All right, I don't know if this thing works, hang on...testing one, two. All right, I hope this audio journal works. If not, I've just wasted several hours of my life trying to set this thing up."

Pause. Sound of scraping heard in background

"All right so this is the coolest thing ever. Today, Michael thought it would be a good idea to give me voice acting role. And not just any old character, but a new character. I'm got a whole new, custom made character! Not quite sure what she's going to look like, but it sounds totally awesome. Anyway, I'm scheduled to meet with Autumn at 11:00 in the main recording studio. Sorry, I know I just said that but this is so freakin' AWESOME! Me, Rain Valkyrie, getting to voice a brand new character is...I mean it's just..."

A brush of hot air, possibly a sigh.

"Words can't describe my feelings right now. Oh yeah, I kinda borrowed this audio recorder from Linda down in manufacturing. I'll return it, but I'm going to keep my logs and hopefully transfer them over to my phone once I get it."

Knocking in background.

"Oh Crap. I forgot entirely about my appointment with Melissa. She offered me a position as a designer and I'm thinking about taking it."

Knocking continues.

"I'm coming, hang on! Sheesh. Well hopefully we'll talk later."


End file.
